The Alien Grumpy Cat
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When Rath is more grouchy than usual, Kristin decides to take matters into her own hands and help her friend.


**EmeraldMoonGreen requested this one! Enjoy, Amiga!**

* * *

At the Grant Mansion, Kristin and Ben were playing checkers.

"King me!" Kristin said.

"Aw, man!" Ben complained.

"ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR!"

Ben and Kristin nearly jumped out of their skin.

It sounded like...

"LET ME TELL YA SOMETHIN'! RATH IS NOT IN A GOOD MOOD SO MAKE WAY!"

"Yikes! Get down, Kristin!" Ben took Kristin's arm and pulled her under the table with him.

"Why are we hiding?" asked Kristin.

"Why?! Kristin, Rath is in a bad mood! And when he's in a bad mood, you get out of his way or it's your funeral!"

"Ben! Rath would never hurt us!" Kristin said.

"I know, but I'm not taking any chances." Ben went back to hiding and put his hands over his head.

Kristin just shook her head and went back to hiding.

* * *

Later that day, Rath was still being a grouch to everyone! Snapping at the aliens left and right. It was just unbearable!

Kristin knew Appoplexians get easily angered. But Kristin thought maybe they stay angry because no one bothers to help them feel better!

So, brave little Kristin decided to take matters into her own hands.

Kristin eneyered Rath's room. The walls had deep scratch marks and damaged exercise equipment was littered all around the floor.

And sitting on the tattered bed was Rath with his back to Kristin.

Undeterred by the mess, Kristin watched her step as she approached the Appoplexian.

"Rath?" Kristin said.

"What do you want?!" snapped Rath.

Kristin just smiled. "I'm here to cheer you up."

Rath stood and looked down at the girl. "Oh, yeah?" It sounded like he was gonna brawl.

Kristin just reached out and started scratching Rath under his chin.

Rath gasped, but then melted into a purring puddle. "Hmmmmm..."

"You like that, huh?" Kristin giggled. "I thought so, Shiro loves it too."

Rath kept putting as Kristin continued to scratch his chin, then work her way to his stomach.

Rath laid down on his back to let Kristin scratch his tummy. It felt so good.

Kristin saw her big friend smile contently. She's had accomplished her mission.

A few minutes of scratching later, Kristin stopped.

Then she started tickling him!

"GAH! OHOHOHOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! K-KRISTIN! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"What?" Kristin said.

"S-STAHAHAHAP!" he squealed.

"Only if you promise not to be such a grumpy cat!" she laughed.

"OKAY! OKAHAHAHAY! IHIHIHI PROMISE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kristin stopped, for good this time.

Rath spotted Shiro the white Appoplexian winked as he slipped into the bedroom.

Rath caught on pounced on Kristin. He started tickling her neck while Shiro went for her stomach!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! RAHAHAHAHAHAHAHATH!"

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Rath teased.

Kristin was practically in tears as Rath kept tickling. So he decides to stop.

"Payback collected." said Rath. He scooped up Kristin and carried her in his strong arms.

The two friends went downstairs. There, they spotted Ben sleeping on the couch.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kristin asked.

Kristin nodded happily.

Ben was sleeping like an angel until he felt something furry on his tummy.

"Hehehehe..." Ben grinned and giggled.

Then the furry thing started to purr. Ben eyes popped open and he started laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hey! Who's dohohohoing that?!" Ben laughed out loud.

Ben saw it was Rath.

"OH, NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Ben laughed.

Rath grinned his toothy grin and grabbed Ben's arms, holding them up.

Then Kristin started tickling Ben's underarms and Shiro licked Ben's belly.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! PLEASE! NOT UNDER MY ARMS! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! S-STOP LICKING! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" Kristin cooed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY, ENOUGH! UNCLE!"

Kristin and Shiro decided to show him mercy. Rath let him go and the tickling stopped.

"That's one way to get up..." Ben breathed out.

Shiro gave Ben a lick on the cheek.

"Great, an Appoplexian who thinks he's a puppy." Ben said.

Shiro just rubbed against Ben's face, making Ben chuckle when his fur tickled him.

"But you're a pretty cool cat." Ben smiled, stroking Shiro's head. "So, you feeling better, Big guy?"

"Much." Rath ruffled Kristin's head. "Thanks to you."

Kristin smiled proudly. "Happy to help."


End file.
